


Shot through the Heart

by angelboygabriel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arcades, Banter, First Dates, Fluff, Laser Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: If Stephen and Tony wind up doing some parenting on the first date (Tony isn’t entirely sure May would approve of their antics, though), well, that’s just the way things are now.for the irnstrvnge 10k contest on twitter.





	Shot through the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> just some wholesome nerdy family dynamics for y’all, enjoy

 

“So, where did he take you on the first date?” Christine asked as she took a sip of her tea. Stephen had invited her to the Sanctum to catch up on things, and he smiled as he set his cup down.

“Was it somewhere fancy? Oh man, I bet he bought out a whole restaurant. Or maybe he flew you out to Monte Carlo. Wow, that would be so cool.” she mused out loud.

Stephen felt a small smile cross his face.

“He took me out to play laser tag.” Stephen said, and Christine laughed out loud.

“What?! Oh my god, you _have_ to tell me this story!” Christine exclaimed.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, we’re here.” Tony said in his ear. With one hand he held Stephen’s and the other covered his eyes. He lifted it slowly and Stephen blinked up at the marquee from where they stood on the sidewalk.

The Ziggy Stardust Arcade was blissfully uncrowded in the late Friday morning, and Stephen failed at concealing his utter delight for Tony’s choice date destination.

“Since you wanna play _games_ with my heart I decided to take you to an arcade.” Tony said smugly. They grinned at each other and walked into the building, greeted by a massive room lined wall-to-wall with skeeball, Galaga, Wheel of Fortune, Frogger, mini basketball, and so much more.

“I’ve got to say... you surprise me, Stark.” Stephen said as he took it all in. Tony practically preened under his comment, and Stephen _knew_ he’d never live helping Tony’s ego down.

“I know you want to play the arcade games, but the real reason I chose this arcade is because they’ve got the _coolest_ laser tag course around. I don’t know if you’d wanna lose a game on the first date, though.” Tony challenged, and Stephen narrowed his eyes.

“Big words for a short man. _You_ really wanna get beat by the master of the mystic arts?” he shot back, and Tony clapped his hands gleefully before dragging Stephen up to the tickets counter. After buying them, they were ushered into the armory area, washed in black light with neon guns, armor, and vests. Two teens came in behind them, chattering excitedly.

“-let’s get separate teams, I’ll kick your ass, Peter, I don’t _care_ if you’re an Avenger or whatever, I’ll _beat_ you-“

Tony and Stephen turned around.

A Filipino kid was arguing animatedly with Peter Parker, and Tony cleared his throat.

Peter noticed him and paled, and his friend’s jaw dropped.

“Oh my god, Tony Stark!” Peter’s friend said, and Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Are you two playing hooky?” Tony questioned, and Stephen suppressed a smile as Peter fumbled for words.

“No, Mr. Stark! We aren’t- I don’t- _We didn’t have any tests today-_ “

“Woah, woah, calm down! I’m actually... proud. You’re really hitting a rebellious streak, Pete, watch out.” he chuckled, and Peter relaxed while his friend just watched in fascination.

“I’m Ned.” the kid introduced and stuck out his hand. Tony shook it with a smile.

“Tony Stark.”

“I know.” he said and Stephen snorted. Peter suddenly seemed to notice him and did a double take, not recognizing Stephen in his civilian clothes.

“Mr. Doctor Strange?” he asked, and Stephen inclined his head.

“It’s good to see you again, Peter.” he greeted, and Peter looked between the two men before a huge smile broke across his face.

“Holy shit, Mr. Stark, are you /on a date-“ he exclaimed, and Tony rolled his eyes.

Tony smacked Stephen’s ass with a wink to the doctor. “Yep.” he said, popping the p, and Peter groaned. Stephen just sighed.

“Hey, Mr. Stark, I have a proposal for you.” Ned chimed in, and Tony looked at him.

“And that would be...?”

“If you and your... boyfriend? Friend? Guy? I don’t know, but if you lose, you pay for our next round of laser tag.” he said, and Tony smirked.

“You’re on. If we _win_ , we take you two back to school.” he said, and Peter punched his friend’s arm.

“Dude! We’re so fucked! We can’t beat them.” he hissed, and Tony and Stephen watched amusedly as they put their vests on.

“We can’t back out now!” Ned snapped back, and shoved the laser tag gear at Peter’s chest. He sullenly put it on and Ned grabbed a gun.

They put in their teams and Peter pointed a finger at Tony and Stephen.

“You’re going _down_ , old guys.” he said as they went up to the two entrances and waited for the start signal.

“Remember who you’re playing against, _kid_.” Stephen said cooly.

The two duos stood on the platforms that would raise them into into the area, and the alarms blared as they started to raise.

A wall divided them as the lift locked into place, and Stephen could hear Peter and Ned start yelling at each other to run and hope for the best. He turned to Tony.

“Game plan?” he asked, and Tony pumped his laser gun to get it ready with an evil grin.

“Peter’s probably expecting me so you go for him to surprise. I’ll tag Ned and then we regroup until we can strike again.” he said and Stephen nodded.

“Okay, let’s go.” Stephen replied, and they headed off into opposite directions.

The arena was huge, David Bowie music filling up the space as Stephen suspiciously snuck around corners. After a few minutes, he got more confident and of _course_ that was when he literally ran into Peter.

The teen shrieked and fumbled with his laser gun but Stephen recovered quicker and shot him, the toy sound affect echoing as Stephen laughed.

“Awww, Mr. Strange!” Peter whined, and Stephen patted his arm.

“Better luck next time.” he said with a smirk, and ducked back behind a wall, jogging over to where he figured Tony was. A hand yanked him behind a sheltered alcove, and he stumbled into Tony. His hands flew up to brace himself against the wall, Tony smirking up from where he was now pinned between Stephen and the wall.

“Oh, hey.” he said casually.

He slung the hand holding his gun over Stephen’s shoulder and leaned in.

_Pew!_

“Shit! Not again!” Ned yelled, and Stephen turned around before looking back at Tony incredulously.

Ned scampered away before his death immunity time expired and Tony could chase him again.

“Take mercy on the poor kid!” Stephen laughed, and Tony shook his head, nudging his shoulder.

“There’s no prisoners in laser tag, honey.” he said.

“Yeah, yeah.” he grumbled.

Over the next twenty minutes, the game went perfectly in Tony and Stephen’s favor until apparently Peter was on his last straw.

(“Nooo, Mr. Stark!” “I’m sorry, my son. The dark side compells me.”)

Then, he and Ned had collectively _kicked their asses._

It wasn’t a complete failure though, because Stephen lowly suggested a _very_ alluring consolation prize that Tony eagerly accepted later that day after they’d taken Ned and Peter for ice cream then went for drinks.

 

* * *

 

“So, who won?” Christine asked excitedly.

Stephen elected to glaze over how they’d played into the teen’s plans of thinking they couldn’t strategize and then got attacked from the ceiling and all sides.

“We did. Well, I did, because I got Tony.” Stephen said passively. Christine aww’d and Stephen just rolled his eyes.

“Affection? Wow, Stephen, I didn’t think you had it in you!” she laughed. He shrugged.

“What can I say? Tony brings out the best in me.”

 


End file.
